Who Cares
by AiLeiben
Summary: Tino is abused and shoved around in school everyday. Will his new friends be able to help him? Or...will he slowly deteriorate, pushing him over the limit? Human names used! Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I really tried to write a "long chapter", but I have a feeling that this isn't it. Sorry. I'm starting to think I should write happier stories...Oh well. Thanks for reading. Review how well I did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
**

Tino was very shy. Especially for a tenth grader. He took a home ec class and was an excellent cook. His build was not masculine but fairly effeminate. He had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was smart and well mannered. Even though he always had a happy smile; school was a nightmare for the poor Finnish boy.

This morning, his tormentors decided to circle him and push him around like a rag doll. Since Tino was light, he was tossed around quite easily. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his gut, causing him to keel over coughing. They threw insults at the hurt teen then more blows came down on the Finn's face. Tino tried to guard himself, but his assaulter didn't let up. Soon, he could taste blood filling his mouth. Minutes later, which felt like hours, they left. Tino slowly stood up, making sure they were gone. He quickly gathered his books which had been strewn all over the ground. Then he hurried off to his first class. There were bruises and welts forming on his face. His lip was split as well and there was a small line of drying blood leading from his mouth to his chin. No one even noticed the wounds as he ran past the other students in the hall. Tino sat in his seat just before the bell rang. The blonde tried to clean up his face as best he could, so the teacher wouldn't question him about it.

_Not like they actually care..._Tino thought pulling his hood over his head trying to conceal his swelling eye. He always wore clothes that were two or three sizes too big. To hide the injures, of course.

The morning classes wore on slowly. Tino tried to focus on studying, but it was hard when paper notes were being hurled at your head with threatening notes written on them. Soon, the dreaded lunch period came. The Finn had brought his own lunch to avoid any bullies. But, as he was walking past the cafeteria, he bumped into someone. He apologized and took a quick step back, just in case he would be hit for his mistake. He hesitantly looked up when nothing happened. Staring down upon him was a tall, extremely intimidating blonde. Immediately, Tino tensed up and began to apologize more. He bent down and started to pick up the other's lunch. But to his surprise the other bent down as well, and finished picking up the remaining mess.

"U-uhm, thanks," Tino stuttered awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. Then he walked past the stranger towards the library. He sat down in one of the big, comfortable chairs in the corner and began to eat his lunch when someone else sat next to him. The teen looked over to see a pair of glasses staring intensely at him. "C-can I help y-you?" He squeaked out nervously.

"Those bruis's," the other mumbled with a deep voice. "Wh'r'd y' get 'em?"

"Th-that's none of your concern," Tino replied defensively.

"Wh'r'd y' get 'em?" he repeated again.

This time Tino stood up and said, "Look. I don't even know you. So it's most definitely none of your business!" And with that he stormed out of the library. The Finnish loner wen to the roof and finished his lunch there. He thought about his attitude towards the other student and felt kinda embarrassed. He just yelled at someone who actually seemed to care! So why was he so rude? Tino felt that he should go back and apologize, but the class bell rang. The rest of the day went by as a blur. All Tino could think about was how impolite he had been. He wasn't sure if he should take the bus, but his wrist was suddenly jerked back by a strong grip. He found himself being dragged away from the buses and behind the high school building.

Half an hour later Tino laid in a beaten and bloody mess. He could hardly even move. How was he supposed to get home now? Tino's vision was blury and he could barely see what was in front of him. It was only seconds later that he slipped into complete darkness.

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? Bad? Good? Review! They make me so happy! I'm sorry if I can't write long chapters. I irks me too. I'm trying super hard! Anyways, thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So, like, I was totally busy with school and sports and stuff and then, like, my iPod totally died, and I so forgot to charge it. Then when I did charge it, I had to go take track meet pics and it died...again. So I totally forgot to charge it again. Oh, and I have also been procrastinating. Lol, sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HETALIA!**

Tino slowly cracked his eyes open. He felt like he was being carried in a bridal style. It didn't make sense to him at first, but slowly he began to recall what had happened. His head was resting in someone's chest and he was being held by long, strong arms. The Finn tried to get down and stand on his own, but a voice told him not to. The voice sounded very familiar and had a Swedish accent. But Tino shrugged it off and listened to the steady heartbeat. It was four o' clock maybe? But he definitely did not care. He felt warm and safe. Dried blood caked the edges of his mouth and bruises covered his limp body. Tino tiredly asked where they were going.

"T' the h'sp'tal," the voice replied steadily.

"W-what? No! I mean, uh," the smaller boy started to push the other away and kick his legs, "that's okay. I-I only live, uhm, not very far." This was of course a lie, and he had no idea where they were, but Tino did not want to go to the hospital.

"Why d'n't y' want t' go t' the h'sp'tal?" the other asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Be-because!" Tino asserted becoming more and more frustrated that his efforts of standing on his own were futile. "It's complicated...Would you please let me down?!"

"No." was the simple answer. Then the Swede turned around and began to walk the other direction.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" Tino trembled.

"T' my house."

"B-but I simply cannot impose on going to your home!"

"I ins'st." and that was the comment on the dropped subject.

A few moments later the pair approached a medium sized house. It had a nice garden in the front and fence surrounding it. Only when they got to the door did the other put down Tino to unlock the door. When the nervous boy walked in, ther were three other people in the living room. Two of them sat on a couch. The other sitting across from them in a reclining chair. None of them looked older than 23. The two sitting on the sofa had blonde hair. One of the blondes was talking very loudly and excitedly. The other sitting alone had silver colored hair; he was the first to notice the two walk in and looked slightly surprised when he saw Tino.

"Welcome home, Berwald. Who is your friend?" he greeted calmly.

Tino froze but only for a second before introducing himself. One of the blondes suddenly stood up and walked towards Tino. His dull blue eyes and stoic face stared right into Tino's. He seemed to be analyzing him.

"Where'd you find him, Berwald?" he asked still looking intently at the Finnish teen.

"Lyin' on the ground pass'd out at school." he shrugged back.

"I see..." he murmured thoughtfully. "Well, I'm Lukas," he said standing up straight, "and the one over there with his hair sticking up like an idiot is Mathias. Over there," he gestured towards the one with the odd colored hair, "is my younger brother Emil." He paused only for a moment to look over Tino again, eying the visible cuts, bruises, and blood splotches on and under the baggy clothing. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Th-thank you very much!" Tino replied gratefully. He was beginning to feel more stiff and sore.

"Why don't you clean yourself up in the bathroom. It's down the hall and the first door on the right. Emil, could you go get Tino an extra set of clothing?"

Immediately Emil stood and disappeared going up a short flight of stair to the next floor. He came back down with a bundle of clothes and a towel in his arms. "Here," he said handing them over. "First aid kit is in the cabinet under the sink." He observed the wounds as well.

"Th-thanks," Tino blushed. He hadn't realized how messy he looked.

The Finn took his time in the shower. Being especially cautious around the deeper cuts. When he was finished, he pulled out the kit the cleansed and bandaged the cuts. He then got dressed. He was wore light aqua colored, skinny jeans and an over-sized, white, hooded tank top. Since the shirt had no sleeves his scars scathed up and down his arms were slightly noticeable under a few of the bandages.

He picked up his other clothes and walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry his hair. Small water droplets gathered on the tips of his golden blonde hair.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He hesitantly called, walking back towards the living room.

"Y's?" answered Berwald who was sitting on the couch reading.

"C-can I wash these?" the Finn held up his clothes.

"S're. Give 'em t' me, an' I'll go w'sh 'em," the taller teen stood up and took them from Tino.

"O-oh, uh, th-thanks," Tino blushed.

Suddenly an odd smell filled the room. Cautiously, Tino treaded towards the scent which led him to the kitchen. There, he saw the one called Mathias? "cooking". More like dumping random ingredients into a bowl and singing/screeching obnoxiously. The Finn's eye slightly twitched at the sight.

"E-excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh, hey there!" the Dane pretty much shouted. "How ya feelin'?"

"O-okay, thanks," he shrugged. "Wh-what are you making?"

"Dinner!" He smiled happily.

"O-oh, r-really? C-can I help? I'm a good cook!"

"Nah, I got it!" the other continued.

"N-no! I insist!" Tino smiled as cutely as possible. "After all, you guys are letting me stay here," and he began working immediately.

After dinner, everybody enjoyed talking with each other. Emil spent most of his time texting away as 15 year-olds would and Lukas constantly kept bothering his brother who he was texting with while Mathias bothered Lukas about whatever would bother Lukas. Then it was time to get some sleep. Lukas and Mathias apparently shared a room, so they had an extra room for Tino. The Finn almost immediately fell asleep under the soft blankets and fluffy pillows.

**A/N: Okay, so? Like it? Once again, I tried making it long. Sorry for cheesiness. LOL XD**

**...It really isn't that long is it? o.o Anyways, Thanks For Reading!**

**Oh, and thanks to:**

_Guest_,_ LadyKlamydia_, and_ Snow Princess17 _for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'Sup! I'm thinking about starting another multi-chapter story. Maybe. Anyways, I'll keep this A/N short, hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: _I do...not...own...Hetalia... T.T_**

There was the wonderful music of a bird's singing to awake Tino the next morning. He still felt pretty sore; but he crawled out of bed and got dressed anyway. Emil had been ice enough to leave him another clean change of clothes the night before. It was a pair of skinny khakis and a turquoise blue one-shoulder sweater. Tino mused over why the younger teen had such a...different...fashion sense... but he decided to let it be. He silently crept down the narrow hallway into the kitchen. There, sat Berwald at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand. His layered, blonde hair was sticking out slightly on all sides of his head. The Finn timidly walked across the room and poured himself a cup of coffee as well then sat across from the Swede.

"U-uhm...*Kiitos...f-for helping me y-yesterday..." Tino blushed. "A-and letting me stay over for the night..." Berwald simply looked up from his paper and nodded. Then it went silent again. The two just sat there fora moment enjoying the early morning peace. An Icelandic teen came into the kitchen later wearing super skinny, red jeans and a blue, sleeveless tank top.

"Oh, good morning," Emil greeted the two with a yawn.

"Good m'rning," the Swede welcomed back.

"Did you sleep well?" The younger teen asked Tino.

"Y-yes! thank you very much for allowing me to borrow your clothes." Tino then made a mental note to talk to Emil about his fashion sense.

"Yeah, no problem," he replied cooly while opening the refrigerator.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Then in the afternoon, Tino decided to head back home. He thanked them again for everything and returned Emil's clothing to him. He even found his backpack including all of his school books sitting next to the door. Apparently, Berwald had been kind enough to go back and retrieve them. Everyone said their goodbyes and with that Tino left.

Tino was walking alone when a loud truck drove up behind him. Something like a can hit him in the back of the head and the blonde turned to see who threw it. As he watched the jerks drive away laughing, he hesitantly picked up a good sized rock hitting the review mirror perfectly. He always did have good aim.

But no good deed goes unpunished.

Somehow the Finnish teen got back to his rented apartment. when he got inside he collapsed to the ground sobbing. He felt alone. _Hurt. Worthless_.

He shuffled over to his bathroom and locked himself in. He was pretty sure he had promised himself to never do it again, but he felt too numb. Tino reached under the sink in the far back and pulled out a sharp razor. _Only once...that'll make the pain inside go away...even if it's temporary..._

He shakily ran the cool blade over his thin wrists. _Once..._

_Twice..._

_...Three times..._

_Four...five..._

He continued to slice his skin until he couldn't feel pain anymore. Just _numbness_.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his front door. Sighing, he just sat there letting the red liquid drip from the wounds. He let whoever was there, stay there and knock. Then he heard the door open. He supposed he had forgotten to lock it when he came in.

"Tino? Tino, are you here?" familiar voices called.

"Wh-what? I'm fine!" He shouted back finally snapping back to reality.

"Are y' s're?" Berwald asked. His voice echoing right outside the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah, definitely," he answered, scrambling for a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Really? You don't sound 'fine'. Hey, why is the door locked?" Mathias asked, jiggling the door knob up and down.

"I-I'm okay! Really! Nothing to worry about! Why would you even ask?" the Finn's sight began going hazy. "I-I'm r-really...o-okay..." he whispered before collapsing on the floor.

**A/N: *Kiitos = Thank you in Finnish**

**Yeah, I think I'll start using their native tongue in some of my stories now! I'll just put an *asterisk before the word then the translation will be in the A/N. Review? I really love them! Thanks to the following people:**

_**Purestrongpoem**_

_**Guest**_

_**Major**_

**For commenting on my last chapter! Have a GREAT day! :D  
**


End file.
